The Effects of Boredom
by cgal120
Summary: A series of one-shots based around pictures or simply my own mind. There is any theme to the stories and requests are welcome! USUKUS Rated T - M.
1. Sun, Sea and Borrowed Jackets

_**Notes 1:**_

_**I've gotten into a habit of writing one-shots on Tumblr based on pictures I see on there. So I thought why not put them on here too. They'll probably only be T-Rated because they've come from my Tumblr, but still enjoy! I may alter them to M-Rated if I get bored…**_

_**Sun, Sea, and Borrowed Jackets**_

He still had no idea how he had gotten roped into this daft trip. It was the Easter holidays, and the group of friends from the world academy had decided to take a trip to the local beach. It was a surprisingly nice, sunny day and the group had split off into little couples or groups. The one catch with this trip; they had to wear swim trunks of the national flags. Arthur Kirkland was more than happy to wear the trunks, he just didn't want to take his shirt off. But, of course, he was forced to by that French bastard and his best friend, Alfred F Jones. Arthur was now sat on the beach on a pale green towel, feeling slightly self conscious of himself. He watched as his friends played a game of volleyball and as others went swimming in the clear blue water of the ocean.

"Hey, Iggy!" Alfred called to his friend. "Wanna come swimming with me?"

"No, thank you," Arthur said, not looking Alfred in the eye. He would never admit it, but Arthur had developed quite the crush on the American, and, although other members of the trip were gay too, he was terrified of losing Alfred's friendship if he were ever to confess. He was terribly embarrassed, especially as Alfred was one of the people to force him from his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked, getting out of the water. Arthur looked at his feet, trying to not look at how the water dripped down Alfred's sun kissed skin perfectly or how his eyes seemed to pierce into him.

"Y-yes… I'm certain."

Alfred looked over his friend curiously for a moment, then smiled and sat next to him. Arthur finally looked up at him when he felt something being put around his shoulders. He looked down at himself and saw Alfred's favourite jacket around his torso. He looked back to Alfred who was grinning sweetly at him.

"You didn't have to do that, git," Arthur said, smiling despite himself.

"Sure I did," Alfred smiled. "I kinda figured out after a while that you didn't like being shirtless, but Francis locked your shirt away. It's the least I could do."

"That's sweet of you, Alfred."

Alfred gave his signature hero grin and stood up, grabbing a rubber ring and a beach ball. Arthur watched him, picking up his bottle of Coke and taking a sip of the cool liquid. He watched as Alfred ran back into the water and swam around for a little while. Once the bottle was empty, Arthur stood to go put it in a bin not realising that Alfred was watching him closely. The American decided to get out of the water at that point. He ran up onto the beach, discarding the ball and ring and hurrying over to Arthur. The Brit put his bottle in the bin and turned to walk back to his towel. However, Alfred couldn't stop in time and ended up colliding with the smaller boy. Arthur fell onto his back on the sand, Alfred a few inches from his face on top of him. Arthur opened his eyes after a moment, gasping quietly when he saw how close they were. Alfred opened his eyes, both boys now sporting pink blushes.

"I…"

"D-don't worry…"

"Uh…"

Alfred stared at Arthur for a moment, the Brit getting a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, screw it," Alfred said before pressing his lips to Arthur's. The smaller boy's eyes widen for a few seconds before slipping closed as he kissed Alfred back. They pulled apart after a moment and looked at each other.

"Well that was different," Alfred smiled.

"It certainly was."

"So, you like me?"

"And you like me?"

Both boys smiled at each other again and stood up, brushing sand off of them. Arthur was enjoying this trip now, after all.

http:/ / cgal120. tumblr . com/ post/ 4589331091/ he-still-had-no-idea-how-he-had-gotten-roped-into (no spaces)


	2. Hero

_**Hero**_

It had been one of those weeks. A week so bad that he felt as though he was thrown into a world void of colour.

He had tried for a long time to keep his secret, but now everyone knew. They had been tormenting him all week. Calling him names, shoving him, beating him. What was so fun about picking on him? He was in a school where everyone had a different accent, he kept to himself, he tried his hardest to be an isolationist. An island. But no. Someone had told. Someone had betrayed him. He trusted very few people and knew that it had to be one of them who had told.

What was his secret?

He was gay.

Arthur Kirkland ran home from school that day, straight into his house, not a single word to his mother. He hurried up to his bedroom and shut the door behind him, dropping his bag to the corner of the room and dropped his folder on the floor. The pen that was connected to it rolled across the floor. He looked at the empty tea cup on his table and then walked over to the window, opening it and letting the cold breeze blow in. He was getting sick and tired of all the abuse he was getting. He wanted it to end. Why was he so different from everyone else? Always compared with his friends and put down. It was always worse when Alfred was there.

Alfred F Jones was a very sporty boy, and Arthur's best friend. He had looks that people would kill for and it got him all sorts of attention. He was sat with Arthur at lunchtime when someone had jumped up on the table, pointed at the Brit and revealed his secret. Arthur was certain that Alfred wanted nothing more to do with him now. He hadn't stopped the abuse all week, he had walked away.

Arthur had no one. His mother wouldn't understand. His friends had abandoned him. He was completely alone and he wanted out. He looked around his room for some sort of escape.

He could use his ornament to break the glass on his cabinet and use the shards to slit his writs.

He could jump from the window.

He could hang himself.

He kept on with his list, in the end going with option one, not knowing that his mother had just let Alfred into the house. He picked up the ornament, putting it back on the table and sighed when Alfred knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Arthur?" the American asked.

"Yes, Alfred?" Arthur said. "What do you want?"

Alfred was a little wary of the attitude in Arthur's voice but came into the room more.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Alfred said.

"I'm perfectly fine! I was only abused all week for my sexuality and abandoned by my friends! Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Alfred stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry I haven't been there Arthur…"

"Yeah, right."

"I am sorry, Arthur," Alfred said. "I would have been there… But I was… I…"

Arthur looked at him incredulously. "You were what?"

"Scared!"

"Scared? Scared! Alfred I was beat up, embarrassed and completely humiliated all week. I had no one to turn to, and you have the nerve to say that you were scared?"

"Yes, I was scared!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay too!"

Arthur was caught of guard with that statement. He stared at the American for a moment. "You're… gay?"

Alfred nodded. "I was actually planning on telling you on Monday, but then that happened… and everything that was happening to you… I… I panicked… I didn't want that to be happening to you and I didn't want it to happen to me… I was a coward and I'm sorry… I always had a crush on you and I was so scared for you, but I couldn't do anything… I'm sorry!"

It took a moment for Alfred's ramble to translate in Arthur's brain.

"You… you had a crush on me?"

Alfred blushed bright red. "Yeah. You were the first person I ever made friends with, and the closer we got and the more I got to know you, the more I started to like you as more than just a friend."

"Funny…" Arthur said, looking at his floor. "I had a crush on you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're kind, funny, attractive, and my best friend."

Alfred smiled and stepped forwards to hug Arthur, but his foot slipped on his discarded folder. The pair crashed to the floor by the window, Arthur leaning on the wall and Alfred pressing his hands against the wall. He was kneeling in between the older boy's legs, inches from his face. Arthur looked up at him, a blush on his face. Alfred stared back at him, a blush on his own face. There was a moments pause, then Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's. The Brit closed his eyes and kissed him back. They pulled away and smiled at each other, looking at each other.

"I felt like such a coward. I wanted to be your hero but couldn't."

Arthur smiled, his past thoughts washing away. Alfred had no idea but-

"You are my hero."

http:/ / cgal120. tumblr .com /post/ 5079341660/ it-had-been-one-of-those-weeks-a-week-so-bad-that (no spaces)


	3. The Fear

_**The Fear**_

Alfred was normally a happy teenager. He had a smile that could light up a room, an attitude that could brighten anyone's mood; not to mention a laugh that got everyone around him laughing too.

But, despite his happy façade, he was slowly breaking on the inside. He would often sit in the playground on one of the cool metal benches and watch as people walked past. All he wanted was for the gnawing in his chest to go away. People always gave him funny looks as they walked past; judgements on his size, glasses and hair. He would often be listening to various bands on his iPod, many of which people just didn't seem to like. He would here names get leered at him, comments made to make him feel bad about himself. He knew that reacting would only make the bullies want to do more, so he ignored them and focused on his happy side.

But that could only last a while.

The American walked home after a long day at school, the cool breeze welcome on his skin as the sun of early summer beat down on the concrete beneath his feet. A group of kids began following him, but Alfred didn't think much of it. They started making comments, throwing abuse at him.

"Fat Yank!"

"Emo!"

"Cut up the street, not across the road!"

"Faggot!"

Alfred hung his head low, his hands in his jacket pockets as he tried to ignore the yells from the boys behind him. He was so grateful to get into his home, more so when he found his mother was at work. His brother, Matthew, was visiting their father, so (as he had refused to go) Alfred had the house to himself for a while. He ran to his bedroom, and stripped himself of his school clothes. Whilst in his underwear, he looked over himself in the mirror. He saw a tanned boy, with light muscles, blonde hair and blue eyes. But he also so an overweight, worthless nothing… His attention went to his wrists, taking of the wristbands he had learnt to wear and looking over the many scars he had there. He scared himself sometimes with these thoughts of emptiness, the dark hole in the pit of his stomach that told him nothing but this would end it. He redressed himself in jeans, a grey t-shirt and a blue hoody, then sat out on the front porch. As he sat in the silence, he barely noticed as the tears ran down his cheeks. He started sobbing lightly, curling up against the banister and staring at the sky.

"Alfred?"

The American jumped, wiping his face quickly as he spotted his best friend, Arthur stood at the gate. Arthur was slightly older than Alfred, but they were in the same classes. Arthur really cared about Alfred (neither knowing just how deep the other's feelings were to them) and had been watching the American closely, seeing past his façade. He didn't know how to say it to the American, but he wanted him to know he was there for him…

"H-hey, Arthur!" Alfred greeted, wanting to sound happy; the falter in his voice giving him away.

"I… I saw what those kids did earlier…" Arthur admitted.

"No biggy," Alfred smiled falsely. _Why am I lying to him? He is the one person I want to run over and hug me…_

"That's a lie."

"N-no it's not…"

"Alfred, I know you," Arthur said, coming into the garden and looking down at the American. "I… I can see past that happy face. I want you to know, you can always talk to me. I'm always close."

Alfred looked up at him, surprised. He searched his face, looking for any flicker of a lie. He found none though. He took a deep breath in, thinking over everything Arthur had said. Then he talked. He told Arthur everything; tears pouring down his face as he did so. In that time, he confessed. He had to get everything off his chest. So, he told him about his feelings for him, about how confused and scared he was. Everything. Arthur leant down and helped Alfred stand up. He put his hand under his chin and an arm around his waist. Gently, he kissed him, Alfred's eyes slipping closed as tears clouded his vision and his hand rested on Arthur's shoulder.

"You have nothing to be scared of," Arthur soothed. "I'm here and I always will be."

Alfred nodded, knowing that it would take a while for his fears to go away, but also knowing that with Arthur by his side he could handle anything.

http:/ / cgal120. tumblr. com/ post/ 5193347413/ alfred-was-normally-a-happy-teenager-he-had-a (no spaces)


	4. The Pirate and the Aviator

_**Rated M.**_

_**The Pirate and the Aviator**_

Little could explain how Arthur was feeling at that moment. It was Halloween after he had graduated from school and gone into sixth form college. The group of friends that he had collected over the years had agreed that because they saw each other so little they would all meet up and go trick or treating together. They had all met up at Arthur's home and gotten changed into the costumes that they had brought with them, laughing and joking about how ridiculous they all looked. Arthur smiled at his boyfriend, Alfred, as they got changed both slightly surprised by the choice of costumes their partners had chosen.

Arthur had donned a pirate's costume, with a red jacket, white shirt with a ruffle, a blue sash around his waist above baggy black trousers that were tucked into knee high boots. He had a black and gold hat with a large white feather in it on his head, and Alfred couldn't say that the sight didn't turn him on. Everything clung to Arthur's lithe body perfectly, a body that the American couldn't wait to see at the end of the evening.

Alfred had decided to wear an aviator costume based on something that he had seen his great-grandfather wear in pictures from the second world war. He wore a white shirt, with a green tie and matching green military uniform. He also wore a brown bomber jacket that his grandfather had given him as a gift. On his hands were black leather gloves, and Arthur smiled at the sight as he imagined those gloved hands touching him.

Yes, both boys were suffering a lot with their hormones at that moment as they hadn't seen each other properly for a little while. Coursework had built up gradually, Alfred constantly working on Sports Science and Arthur working on English Literature. Both boys enjoyed their joint class of Media, but when they were together they had to do their coursework less they failed the course.

However, term was finished for the time being, and they were simply able to enjoy this time together. They walked through the darkened streets together, reliving their youths when they had ran the streets together with their parents to get tooth decaying sweets that would leave them hyper and unable to sleep. Admittedly, this year they weren't planning on sleeping much as they had a few bottles of Bacardi Breezer and WKD stored away for when they got back, so they simply enjoyed hanging out with their friends as they knocked on doors and received the sweets that they would probably not finish.

"You look great, by the way," Alfred said, glancing at Arthur and smiling as the Briton blushed lightly at the comment.

"As do you, Love," Arthur smiled. "For once, your jacket looks good with something." He winked to let Alfred know he was kidding, but Alfred picked him up, making him squeak in surprise and blush more.

"I'll make you pay for that comment, Captain," he smirked with a wink.

"I was hoping you would," replied Arthur.

Alfred set him on the floor once more, returning to their friends and grinning at the amount of sweets they had collected. They bid farewell, noticing how they had all split off into couples. Arthur chuckled, knowing full well that they weren't the only one's with plans that evening.

Once they had returned to Arthur's house, Alfred went straight to the living room to get the drinks ready and Arthur hurried to his bedroom to grab a blanket and their pyjamas. He came into the living room and laid the blanket on the floor. He was about to start getting changed for bed when his arms were pulled behind his back tightly and he was pulled up against something.

"Time for your punishment," came Alfred's voice, his breath ghosting behind Arthur's ear. The Brit shuddered in anticipation, not realising when Alfred tied his hands behind his back. The next thing he knew he was sat on the white blankets, Alfred crawling in between his legs. He looked at Alfred with slight surprise, taking in the devilish look on his face and the gloved hands on his knee and cheek. The hand on his cheek moved slightly so the rough material of the glove touched behind his ear. Arthur moaned lightly, gritting his teeth and blushing. The hand moved up to his eyebrows, pressing and stroking. The moans from Arthur became louder and he began to pant with want. Alfred could see how much he wanted this from the bulge in his trousers, something that his other hand was quick to palm. Arthur shouted his name, his hips moving to get more friction from the American. He begged for more, soon finding that they were naked on the sheets. He would have to ask Alfred later how he could move that fast, but couldn't as he felt a finger probing at his entrance. More fingers followed the first, moving in and out of the Briton who trust onto them. Alfred angled them to find the sweet spot inside of him, Arthur thrusting directly onto his prostate and crying out in sheer pleasure. After being stretched enough in the American's eyes, Arthur felt the fingers be removed and whined at the loss. Alfred stroked his eyebrows once more, turning to whine into a moan and pushed his length into his boyfriend. Arthur hissed at the initial invasion, but couldn't quite feel the pain as his eyebrows were stroked. Alfred started to move, both creating a rhythm with a pace that was gaining speed as they connected for the first time in ages. Alfred leant round as he moved, untying Arthur so that they could feel each other's bodies, teasing sweet spots that they knew of as they moved together. They kissed, moaning into each other's mouths as the pace increased to a speed that sent powerful shockwaves through Arthur's body as his prostate was abused to such extensive lengths. He tightened around Alfred, his panting boyfriend releasing at the same time as him. They breathed deeply, faces red and Alfred went to pull out of his boyfriend who stopped him.

"Not just yet," Arthur said.

"Okay."

"I feel that was a most amazing punishment, Alfred."

"I do too. Learnt your lesson?"

"I may need to be punished again," Arthur smirked. "Not now though. I'm tired."

Alfred chuckled and snuggled up with Arthur under the covers. Arthur made sure that Alfred was still inside him and smiled. He wanted to be as close as possible to him. They fell asleep that way, both thankful that the lights were dimmed and Arthur's parents wouldn't be home until the next evening.

_**Notes:**_

_**This is the prize for **_TsunderePizza _**who guessed correctly on **_The Kids From Yesterday. _**:]**_

_**http:/ / cgal120 . tumblr .com/ post/ 5771964852/ this-is-my-4000th-post-and-as-a-special-little (No spaces)  
><strong>_


	5. How Not To Revise

_**How Not To Revise**_

Alfred sat in the Science classroom, staring numbly at the laptop set before him. He had been taken from his PE lesson to do some extra revision before his final exam, but was instead playing a game of Tetris. He was already guaranteed a C on his course, thanks to some A* case studies, so wasn't all too fussed about the exam. He looked away from the screen, observing as the teacher in the room started yelling.

Gilbert was arguing with her about an essay he was supposed to be writing, and the teacher was starting to lose her patience as Francis asked what ethical issues were and Antonio dropped her "special" pen.

Alfred was fairly pleased with the people that he was sat with. Matthew and Lovino had laptops of their own, but were sharing headphones to listen to music as they too played online games. He chuckled to himself as they sang along to "Love the Way You Lie". He smiled fondly at his boyfriend, Arthur, as he sat with a text book before him. He was writing away avidly on a piece of scrap paper, glancing around the room every so often to keep an eye on where the teacher was. This confused Alfred as Arthur seemed to be taking notes from the "Explaining Motion" section of the text book.

"Miss, what are the ethnic issues?" Gilbert yelled.

"I just explained that to Francis!" shouted the teacher. "Get him or Roderich to help you!"

"Oh, please leave me out of this," Roderich said, shifting to sit with Elizabeta and Feliciano instead.

Alfred sighed and watched, listening to the varying conversations in the room.

"This fucking blows…" Gilbert moaned.

"Stop swearing!"

"Tell me the fucking unit then!"

Deciding that it was going to get risky being a witness to this war between the Trio and the teacher, Alfred turned his attention back to Arthur seeing that he was on the second side of the paper. The American watched the Briton's expressions carefully as he wrote, observing the changes as he did so. One thing that became apparent as he watched him was the light dusting of pink on his face. This confused Alfred more so as the subject Arthur was taking notes on was nothing to be embarrassed about and the AC was on in the classroom. He decided to take a quick glance over the notes to see what was actually coming from the Brit's mind.

Coming was the operative word.

More like cumming.

He spotted his name and Arthur's on the sheet. Lustful words spoken by both of them.

Arthur was writing porn.

In the Science room.

The bell soon rang and both boys packed away their books and left the room to go home.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred said. "Want to come round mine today?"

"Sure," Arthur smiled. "Will your mother mind?"

"Nah, she's out of town for a few days," the American said. "Mattie's going to Dad's, so I have to place to myself."

"That should be nice for you," Arthur smiled. "The whole weekend with a free house. No, such luck for my family. Scott's coming back from uni for a few days, Bryn's just being an arse, and Aednat and Ryan have art supplies and stuff for their college courses… Not to mention Peter's toys… I never get any peace…"

"Want to stay over for the weekend, then?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It'd be awesome!"

"I suppose… Yeah. I'll have to get some stuff from home, but that sounds like a great idea!"

Once the boys got to Alfred with some essentials for Arthur, the boys got settled on the sofa. Arthur laid in between Alfred's legs, the American wrapping his arms around him. Arthur looked at him upside down and smiled. They kissed, Arthur flipping over so he could lay on his boyfriend and kiss him properly. After they pulled away from each other, Arthur sat up and rooted in his bag.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"Getting my textbook," Arthur replied. "We should get some revising done."

"Like you did earlier?" Alfred said, holding Arthur against him in a less than innocent way. Arthur blushed at the suddenness.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You weren't revising earlier…"

"I was."

"What page were you on?"

"Brain and Mind…"

"Wrong. Explaining Motion. I saw what you were writing," Alfred said, slowly rubbing a spot that he learnt turned Arthur on.

"I-Ah-have no cl-U-e w-what you m-mean…"

"I'll show you."

Alfred then started to act upon the acts that Arthur had written about. He nibbled the skin behind his ear, earning moans from the Briton. Alfred slowly stripped him of his clothing as he moved down his body.

"A-Al… Stop…"

"Why?"

"T-this… This is our first time…"

"And?"

"And I-AH-don't want t-to d-do it on a sofa…"

Alfred needed no further pushing. He picked up the Brit and carried him to his bedroom to continue what he had started. They kissed each other passionately, tasting each other and getting as close as possible. Alfred stripped himself and got a condom from a his bedside table. Arthur gave him a curious look.

"Always be prepared."

Arthur chuckled, then moaned as fingers were pushed into him. Alfred prepared him and then replaced his fingers with his member. Together, they moved through the tightness of the loss of virginity and made love on the bed. It wasn't perfect, but it was so new to them that it didn't matter. It was them alone and that was what counted. They moaned and cried out as they reached their climaxes together, panting at the strange feeling.

"You know," Alfred said. "If we continue to revise like this… We'll be experts on biology."

Arthur laughed. "I'll quiz you. Every answer you get right, I'll take off a piece of clothing. You get one hundred percent then we can do this again."

"I always have been a practical learner," Alfred smiled, kissing his boyfriend who chuckled and nuzzled him.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting revision technique."


	6. Beside the Sea

_**Beside the Sea**_

Alfred hated school trips.

He enjoyed being in the place (depending on where it was) but he hated the travelling. It was usually a boring coach trip to some barely remembered relic or to some monument in the city that he neither cared about or understood the history of.

That day the Creative Writing class he was a part of was taking a trip with the photography class to Brighton in the South Coast of England. He had never been there before, having lived in London from the age of six when he and his brother were accepted to the World Academy, but he had heard that this place was the gay capital of Briton.

Not that he was gay.

No way.

He…

Fine.

He was gay. Alfred F Jones, golden boy of the school football (soccer to him) team, was into guys. And not just any guys. One in particular.

His best friend.

Arthur Kirkland.

Both sixteen year olds had been friends for 10 years and despite their differences, like Arthur's lack of sporting talent, they got along pretty well. They had each others back in any fight and for that they were both grateful.

However, Arthur didn't know of Alfred's little secret and the American had no idea if Arthur would accept him or not. He didn't want to lose his best friend over something so trivial.

At that moment, in the early morning sunshine, the boys were sat on the red clothed seats of the rickety old train donned in their school uniform. Alfred adjusted his collar over his beige cardigan, continuing to play a video game given to him by his friend Kiku. Next to him, Arthur was reading a book Alfred recognised as _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. His arm was resting on the metal arm rest, his hand on his neck. Alfred kept glancing at him, unsure of when the best time to tell him would be. He sighed to himself, causing Arthur to look away from his book.

"Alfred?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah, I fine, Artie…"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Here's not exactly the best place for what's in my thoughts…"

Arthur blinked at him and then put his hand on his arm. He smiled softly at the American, chuckling at the confused expression of his friends face.

"Al, you can talk to me when we get there, okay?" Arthur smiled. "Mr Beilschmidt said that we get free time to wander around the pier; I know that you'll want to get some ice cream, so you can talk to me when everyone's busy."

Alfred smiled at his friend, genuinely pleased for the boy's brilliant mind. He nodded and agreed to the plan.

The cool breeze was welcoming on the pier, Alfred folding his arms on the railing and looking out at the old burned down pier not too far away. Arthur walked over to him holding an ice cream cone to which the American took with a grateful smile. He ate the treat with inhuman speed, Arthur watching him with an incredulous expression. He would never get used to the boy's eating habit.

"So, we're alone," the British boy said. "What's been eating you?"

Alfred took a deep breath and looked over to the old pier. Where did he start? What would he do if Arthur pushed him away? He groaned and rubbed his temples, worrying his friend.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Arthur… Would you judge me if I told you something extremely personal?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"I'm… I'm gay…"

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"I'm gay."

Arthur's reaction surprised the American. "That's a relief!" he sighed. "I thought you were going to tell me something dreadful like you were moving away or dying."

"You're not weirded out?"

"Alfred, you can't chose who you love. So what if you like guys? Love is love," Arthur smiled. "If it puts your mind at rest, I'm gay too. I would have thought that was obvious with how I ignore the flirting from the girls!"

"You know they flirt with you."

"Yeah. What can I say? I'm a sex god," Arthur joked.

Alfred laughed and nudged his friend gently, feeling a slight blush dust his cheeks.

"Arthur…"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"What would you say if I told you that… you were the one I loved…?"

"I would say 'kiss me'."

Alfred smiled, chuckling slightly. "Good to know."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned the American's face towards him. "Alfred. Kiss me."

Alfred was taken off guard for a moment, but then soon complied. They were each other's first friend, first crush, first kiss, first love, and whilst they kissed they felt something tying them together and knew they were exactly where they wanted to be.

http:/ / cgal120 .tumblr .com/ post/ 6084835173 /alfred-hated-school-trips-he-enjoyed-being-in (no spaces)


	7. Daydream Believer

_**Daydream Believer**_

I never set much by my dreams.

More often than not, they were just an excuse to escape the dismal existence that many try to call reality. It wasn't something that I was very pleased with. Reality, I mean. I would just toil my days away; writing a story that nobody would probably read, listening to music that many would ridicule, talking to my friends online rather than going out to see them in public. I think the last time I saw my friends was the last day of school. Now here I was, sat in my back garden with my mother, trying to find something to do on my laptop whilst trying to appease my mother and get some colour into my pale skin before my brother's, Scott, wedding in July.

I can tell you this here and now; I was failing miserably.

I didn't find it very fair, to be honest. Here I was, burning away in the sun, a hat upon my head to shade my eyes as I wrote about little or nothing, and my younger brother, Peter, had locked himself away in his bedroom playing on his Xbox like the anti-social 14 year old he was.

I sneezed, my hay fever playing up despite my taking the medicine that morning. My mother looked at me from where she was sunbathing and blessed me, so I nodded my thanks and continued to write.

I was getting more bored by the second, the temptation to run upstairs and drag Peter down here by the scruff of his spotty neck getting stronger with every drop of Vitamin D I absorbed. In the end, I decided that I would put my laptop back inside to let it cool down and just lay on a towel and take a nap. Hopefully, I would be able to dream up a story in my head. Something that I could turn into a decent story, or just escape from the stress of the oncoming wedding. I laid back and closed my eyes, my headphones giving me the sounds of the various bands on my iPod that I'd left on shuffle.

Sleep came easy to me in this heat. I found it peculiar that it was this warm in June, but I paid no heed to it and simply fell asleep.

_It was sunset. I could see that from the tints of pink in the fluffy clouds above my head lacing through the reddening sky. I was stood on a highway. Somewhere in America, I believe as I didn't recognise it as anyway near where I lived. That and a highway sign was nearby clearly saying 'Unite States of America' on it. I was waiting for something or someone. But for whatever reason, I didn't know what or who. Who could I be possibly be waiting for on a highway in America? The answer was coming to me slowly as I continued to wait._

_The waiting on the highway was the run up to the wedding day. Something that I was both looking forward to and dreading. I was scared and excited, not knowing what I would be doing, but also knowing that I would be stood up the front by my brother's side._

_But there was something else. Some underlying desire that was clawing it's way out of my chest._

_I wanted to escape._

_I wanted someone to take me away from it all and give me an adventure._

_That's when I heard it. A motorcycle engine. I looked to my right and saw it heading towards me and I stepped back out of the way as it pulled up in front of me. The man on the bike was wearing a helmet and sunglasses, his brown shirt clinging to his muscular torso perfectly and the denim trousers and brown made the look all the more arousing. He pulled the helmet from his head, a ode to the flag of the United States, and I saw thick blonde hair with a small cowlick sticking up triumphantly. I recognised him and realised why I was in America._

"_Alfred," I smiled. "You came for me."_

"_Of course I did," Alfred grinned. "I couldn't leave you all by yourself."_

_I couldn't stop smiling as I hurried over to the bike and got onto the back. Alfred put a second helmet onto my head, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist._

"_Let's get out of here," he said, revving the engine of the bike. I nodded my agreement and then woke up._

I blinked awake, taking a moment to realise where I was. I sighed, slightly disappointed that I had woken up from such an amazing dream. I wanted to know where he was going to take me, why it was Alfred, why my heart felt so light when I was with him. I sat up when a knock happened on the back gate and it opened to reveal my American best friend. He smiled and came over to me, saying hello to my mother on his way. She smiled at him, then winked at me, knowing full well how much I _liked_ him.

"Hey, Arthur!" he smiled.

"Hello, Alfred."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie with me?" he asked, and I noticed a slightly nervous air around him. "I know it's sunny and everything, but that would be why we could go. It'd be totally empty and cool in there."

"I would love to, Alfred," I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes," I grinned, standing up.

"Is… Is this like a date?"

"It can be whatever we want it to be."

"A date it is then," Alfred smiled. I smiled back at him, chuckling slightly. He caught me off guard by taking my hand. "Let's get out of here," he said. I nodded and walked with him.

Maybe some dreams were worth setting things by…

http:/ / cgal120 .tumblr .com/ post /6139270168 / i-never-set-much-by-my-dreams-more-often-thannotes (No notes)


	8. Rainy Days

_**Rainy Days**_

"Alfred, I am fine," Arthur shouted, trying his hardest to get away from the America. Both were soaked to this skin because of the torrential storm that they were stood out in, and all Arthur wanted to do was run away and hide in some dark area away from the world. Thought the boy was taller and older, just watching the rain run down his face through his dark blonde hair brought back memories that the Brit never wanted to relive again.

Alfred shook his head defiantly, his leather jacket feeling so much more heavier now it was soaked with rain water. His shirt was remaining dry, much to his relief, but as he looked over how Arthur was dressed (his green military jacket open, tie hanging loose and white shirt soaked so badly it was nearly transparent) he knew he had to get him home fast.

"Arthur, you're crying," Alfred said.

"It's the rain…"

"I can tell the difference, even with the rain splattering my glasses…"

Arthur looked up at him, the tears in his eyes growing and giving his eyes a shine that Alfred had never seen before. The Brit went to run away, to hide anywhere outside where Alfred could never find him, but a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around and grabbed the offending limb, tugging on the sleeve of the brown bomber jacket.

"Let me go!" he sobbed, looking at Alfred with wide eyes.

"I can't leave you upset like this!"

"YOU DID BEFORE!"

Alfred froze, his grip on Arthur's wrist tightening. Arthur winced slightly, not able to pull his limb out of the vice like grip. He watched as Alfred's bright blue eyes clouded over with thought.

"Alfred?"

"You always cry when it rains…"

"What?"

"I've noticed, wherever we are… You cry when it rains…"

"That's just it…" Arthur said quietly. "'We'… I hate rain when I'm near you… Like here… It feels like my heart is breaking again…"

"I get it now…" Alfred said. "Arthur, I am sorry for hurting you. Just so you know, I had my heart in the right place when I rebelled."

"I…"

Alfred stopped him from speaking. "I did that so I could do this." He pulled Arthur against him and pressed his lips to his softly. Arthur's eyes widened for a moment, then slipped close as he kissed the American back. Alfred pulled away and smiled at him.

"Let's get you home," he smiled.

Arthur smiled and nodded. Maybe rain wasn't so bad after all…

http:/ / cgal120 .tumblr .com/ post/ 3983078312/ alfred-i-am-fine-arthur-shouted-trying (no spaces)


	9. Healing

_**Healing**_

He stared at the TV screen with a blank expression, horrifying images of the hijacked plane crashing into one of the World Trade Centres. It was terrifying knowing that his was happening live and just up the road from his hotel. He could hear the panic, the pain, the sirens and wails. The nations were supposed to be having a meeting there, and if they hadn't delayed it, the terrorists would have destroyed the world.

A second plane came into view and collided with the other building, destroying it in a cloud of dust too

There was a knock on his door, so he got up and answered it to see a fearful Frenchman.

"Mon ami!" he cried. "Have you heard from Amerique?"

"No, Francis," came an instant, well practiced reply. "I have not heard from Alfred."

Francis gave a frustrated groan and ran his hands through his hair. "Matthew cannot reach 'im either, Arthur!"

"He's probably more focused on the terrorists," Arthur replied dismissively. A bulletin reported a strike against the Pentagon, and the death toll of all 3 attacks so far. They were both starting to feel a little ill watching the horrible images, worry creeping into Arthur's stomach as he thought about Alfred. Where could that boy be? Why wasn't he answering… who wasn't he answering? Oh, right… Matthew… His own brother.

"Arthur, 'is 'ouse is on the outskirts of ze city," Francis said.

"I know where his bloody house is!"

"Zen go zere and find out if 'e is okay!"

"Huh?"

"Arthur! I know zat you are still in shock but zink about zis! Zere is wide spread panic! Damage to people and ze city! Does zis not remind of something close to home?"

It took Arthur a moment, but then he the Great Fire had struck, he had been in agony. The damage was right over his heart and…

Shit.

Alfred…

"Oh, shit…" Arthur muttered.

"Go."

Arthur nodded to Francis who followed Arthur out of his room and closed the door before heading back to his own room to find Matthew. The Briton ran downstairs and out of the lobby door quickly, almost being swept away by the panicking crowds. He knew he wouldn't be able to hale a taxi in this disaster so stuck to running. He thanked God that he was so lean and fast, weaving through the crowds quickly and with ease.

It took him an hour to get to Alfred's house, and he didn't like what he saw one bit.

It was quiet. Silent. It was dark too; not a single light was on outside or inside.

Arthur carefully walked up to the house and knocked on the front door.

He didn't receive an answer.

Nervous, he tried to door handle and found the door was unlocked. He opened the door slowly, peaking around the frame using the light from outside as a guide. He gasped in shock at the sight before him.

Alfred was lying at the foot of the stairs, partially conscious a large bruise on his head. He had apparently fallen down the stairs, and Arthur could see why. The side of his torso on the left side was covered in blood. A lot of blood. Arthur hurried to the American's side and put his hand against his cheek.

"Alfred?"

"A-Arthur?"

"Yeah, it's me… Keep calm," he said softly. "I need to take your shirt off to see the damage…"

Alfred nodded weakly, so Arthur lift him slightly and took of the boy's t-shirt. He gagged slightly at the sight, but kept his composure.

"W-what happened, Arthur?"

"The World Trade Centre's and the Pentagon were attacked," Arthur said.

"W-what?"

Arthur smoothed Alfred's cheek softly. "I'm so sorry. I'm not lying. This is why _this_ has happened. But I can fix you up if you'll let me."

"O-okay…"

"I know a charm that will stop the bleeding and stimulate the skin into repairing itself faster. But, you have to ingest it."

Alfred nodded again, so Arthur got up to quickly make the potion. He sat Alfred up and let him lean against a wall. The only problem with this potion was it had one minor side effect. But the cure was simple, and something Arthur shuddered to think Alfred had done in the past. Although, the thought did intrigue him slightly. After creating the simple potion, he hurried back to Alfred's side and helped him drink it. They watched as the blood stopped pouring out of his wound, and Arthur got a wash cloth and cleared the American up. He looked up when he felt a hand on his cheek, seeing bright blue eyes looking back at him. Alfred smiled softly and kissed him, not taking his hand away. Arthur closed his eyes and kissed him back, pulling away slightly.

"Thank you, Arthur."

"Anything for you, Alfred."

He helped the American stand up carefully, Alfred feeling a tingling feeling on his side. Arthur sat him on the sofa and went to put his bloody shirt into the wash. Alfred watched as his wound healed into a long jagged scar, but the tingling feeling continued through out his body. His head felt better after crashing down the stairs as the first attack happened. But it was spreading lower, making him shudder slightly. He watched as a bulge appeared in his trousers.

When Arthur said "stimulate", boy did he mean it…

Shit. Arthur. What was he going to do? He had a hard on and couldn't get rid of it with Arthur there! Although, the more he thought about the Brit, the more he started to throb.

No. Stop it!

He rest his head back, his eyes closed and pants becoming uncomfortably tight. His hand was on his crotch and he was palming himself through the fabric, moaning softly.

"Alfred?"

Double shit.

The American opened his eyes and looked at Arthur, spotting the light blush on his face.

"Uh… I…"

"No, I get it," Arthur said. "I'm sorry, I didn't think the side effect would happen so fast! I'm sorry! It was the only potion I knew that would heal you, but I thought the side effect wouldn't take place until you could have some privacy! Sorry!"

"Arthur!" Alfred said. "I… I'm not mad. You helped me with healing…"

There was a pause where they both looked at each other, a silent agreement forming between; Alfred wanted Arthur's help again, and Arthur was willing to give it. The Brit walked over to the American and knelt in between his legs. He leaned forwards, not breaking eye contact with Alfred who nodded slowly. Arthur nuzzled the bulge, moving up to unzip Alfred's trousers with his teeth. He used his mouth to pull every bit of cloth down over his member, Alfred hissing as the cool air hit him. He was already dripping precum, so Arthur licked him and took his into his mouth slowly. He started to bob his head, sucking on every draw back. It was an amazing feeling for Alfred. He could have just jerked off, but feeling the moist warm mouth around him. He moaned lightly, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Arthur nibbled along the underside, doing anything he could think of to please the American. They both agreed this was healing too, making him feel good after… Alfred released into Arthur's mouth with a shout of his name and the Brit swallowed everything easily. He sorted Alfred out and sat down next to him. Alfred put his arm around him and Arthur hugged him, nuzzling him and running his hand over the scar softly.

"Thanks again, Arthur," Alfred said quietly, resting his head on the Briton.

"My pleasure, Alfred," Arthur smiled, kissing his cheek and then returning to Alfred resting his head on him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Still weak…" Alfred admitted sleepily against Arthur's hair. "But, with you by my side, I know I'll get better."

"Yes, you will," Arthur smiled, stroking Alfred's hair softly. He felt the boy fall asleep on him and closed his eyes. "You're the hero. Of course you'll get better." He smiled to himself, glad the boy was asleep and hadn't heard that last bit. He drifted off to sleep in Alfred's arms, knowing that he would help Alfred through every step of this ordeal. Even heroes need a little help.

_**Requested by **_anythingformyeverything _**of Tumblr. **_


	10. A Different Memory

_**A Different Memory**_

He never really like the rain. It was cold and washed everything away, things that he often wanted to keep. However, when some things got washed away he wasn't so annoyed. Some memories he would really love to get rid of forever and in this situation, he really needed that.

Alfred was walking home after going to see a movie, and naturally it was raining. He wiped his soaked fringe out of his eyes and squinted through his foggy glasses, wiping them too just to get a slight improvement on his vision. In his pocket, his phone began to ring so he pulled the device out of his pocket and looked at the called ID.

Arthur.

What did he want? He never called at this time of night. It was normally him calling the Brit or emailing or anything really to keep in touch with him. So, this must have been important if he was calling him.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred said, walking through an old park.

"_Don't you, 'hey, Arthur' me,_" came a snappy reply. "_Where the fuck are you?_"

"Walking home from the movies," Alfred said, confused by the attitude. "What's wrong?"

"_What's wrong? Are you a fucking imbecile? There was a meeting tonight. An important one, and we had to fucking cancel because you couldn't get your stupid arse here!_"

"Wait, there was a meeting?"

"_YES! FUCK! DO I HAVE TO DRILL THIS INTO YOU THICK SKULL?_"

"Nobody told me about this meeting…"

"_I DID! AT THE END OF THE MEETING LAST WEEK, _AND_ IN AN EMAIL YESTERDAY!_"

"Well, I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't know."

"_You are such an irresponsible tosser. How you've become the world's super power, I don't know._"

"Well, you left the position open and people needed help!"

"_I didn't leave it by choice!_"

"Yeah yeah…"

"_Not like you left me._"

Alfred stopped moving for a moment, simply staring ahead of him as those words sunk in. Did Arthur really just pull that card on him? He normally avoided that subject as much as he possibly could…

"Arthur?"

"_Don't tell me I struck a nerve?_" the Brit taunted. "_Since when were _you _so defensive over this? You normally pull this out to hurt me, you know, like you hurt me then!_"

"You weren't the only one hurt that day."

"_Ha! Don't make me laugh! You wanted to leave me alone again and went to every extent you could think of to do it. You didn't care if you had to kill me. I remember you pointing that gun at me. If I hadn't have disarmed you, you would have shot me dead._"

"I wouldn't have…"

"_All you cared about was your so called independence. But look, you still depend on others… me… I honestly think I must have fucked up somewhere for you to have turned out the way you have._"

Alfred closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hands were shaking, not with anger but with hurt. He didn't quite know what to do, so simply hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket. It took him a moment, but he finally remembered how to move his feet and continued to walk home. He didn't know when he had gotten there as all he could think of were Arthur's words.

The one person he felt closest to besides his brother had turned against him. He had accused him of wanting nothing but freedom, when in actuality Alfred had wanted Arthur. He wanted him more than anything and it killed him that they were separated. His actions were for his people, but his heart wanted Arthur.

And it seemed like he couldn't have that.

Alfred looked around and realised he was in his bedroom, so stripped himself of his damp clothes and curled up under his bedcovers. He could feel it in his chest. The heart aching, suffocating feeling. He was shaking still and all that kept playing in his mind were Arthur's words. Before he could stop them, tears fell from his eyes and he buried his face against his pillow. He choked and coughed and tried his hardest to stop, but he couldn't. He felt like he was drowning in his own tears.

But then he felt something else.

Arms wrapping around him.

He looked up at saw a pair of green eyes looking back at him, and he just wanted to bury himself deeper.

"Arthur?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry, Alfred…" the Brit said, his voice cracking slightly.

"I never would have killed you!" Alfred sobbed. "I love you too much. I could never kill you."

Arthur laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Alfred leaned into his touch and sobbed against his chest, feeling Arthur's hand caress his cheek and wipe the tears away. He felt the Briton rest their foreheads together and opened his eyes. He saw Arthur staring straight back at him, his eyes full of sadness and regret.

"I'm so so sorry, Alfred…" he said softly. "As soon as I said all that… I won't lie, I meant it slightly… But, I was just… angry… and I didn't want you to make any mistakes… I push too hard… I know… But…"

"You mean well," Alfred said. Arthur nodded. "I know I can be a dick sometimes, and teasing you with the war is something that proves it… But, I only did it because you seemed to hate me so much I thought I didn't have a chance with you… It was sort of a defence mechanism… I'm such an idiot…"

"You are," Arthur said, watching as tears welled up in Alfred's eyes again. He leaned in slightly and kissed him gently. "But you are a brilliant one." He wiped Alfred's eyes again and kissed him again to make his point. He hugged him, holding the back of his head and threading his fingers into the American's damp hair. Alfred hid his face against Arthur's shoulder and hugged him back.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"The meeting was in this city."

"Oh… I'm such douche…"

"Shhh… No you're not… I am for saying all that to you, when I really want to say… I love you too…"

Alfred nuzzled him softly and hugged him tighter. This time he wouldn't let him go.

_**Requested by Freedom-star of Tumblr.**_


	11. Not So Cold Anymore

_**Not So Cold Anymore**_

Winter time always made Arthur depressed. He didn't know whether it was because of the cold, but he always felt down during December. He sat on the window seat in his bedroom and looked out of the window, watching as the snowflakes fell and layered along the streets. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out to see his friends as he'd planned to.

Though he hated the cold, the sight outside was very pretty. He could see every single flake floating through the air, some illuminated by the streetlamps. There were gaps in the dark grey clouds, and Arthur could see the twinkling stars along the dark sky.

"Arthur!"

Named boy turned around as his mother called up the stairs. He walked out of his room and stood on the top step. "Yeah, Mum?"

"Alfred's on the phone," she smiled.

Arthur grinned and hurried downstairs. No matter how down he was, Alfred could always cheer him up. He picked up the phone and grinned when he heard his best friend's voice.

"Hey, Iggy!"

"It's Arthur, dolt."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the American said. "Look, do you want to hear my super awesome plan or not?"

"I'm not going to McDonald's with you."

"Noooooo! But we could do that too…"

Arthur realised his friend was losing his focus so reminded him that he was still on the line. "What is this spectacular plan then?"

"Oh right! You, me, and the gang go to the public gardens and enjoy the snow! There's the large hill that we can all snowboard down. Well, use bin lids on and sleighs…"

"No."

"But, Arthur!"

"No, it's too dangerous, plus I hate the cold weather and try to avoid it."

"We're in England."

"Oh fuck off."

"ARTHUR."

"Sorry Mum…"

Arthur could hear Alfred laughing on the phone, and it took all he had not to put the phone down there and then.

"Please, Arthur," Alfred said. "Please! I never get to see you over the Christmas break…"

Arthur sighed. "Fine, tomorrow I'll go out with you all."

"Yes!"

The group set off for the public gardens the next morning, finding the snow sort of hard to walk in. It was half way up their shins, almost knee high, and Arthur was keeping his head down and his hood up. He really wasn't enjoying himself, especially when Gilbert started a snowball fight. He sped up and moved away from them all as they fought, reaching the gardens first and sitting on the large tree stump inside the gates. The rest of the day continued in a similar way; snow ball fights, exploring the forests and riding down the hill. Arthur stuck to the exploring, enjoying himself finally and pretending he'd found Narnia. Alfred watched him moving around the trees, taking in the smile on his face and thought he was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Alfred!" called Antonio. "This is so cool! The lakes frozen!"

"Seriously?" Alfred asked excitedly. Antonio nodded, grinning and stepped out onto the ice.

"It's solid!"

Alfred ran over, dodging the snowballs being thrown between Gilbert and Matthew and stepped carefully onto ice. "Cool!"

Antonio smiled and then crossed over onto one of the islands in the lake, starting to explore over there. Alfred walked to the middle of the lake and smiled, looking around. He spotted Arthur and called over to him.

"Arthur! Hey, Arthur! Look!"

Arthur came out from the trees and looked over to him. "Get off the ice, you idiot!"

"It's solid!"

"So?"

"Stop being such a worrier!" Alfred laughed, but then he felt something shift beneath him. He looked at the ice and used his foot to carefully brush some of the snow away. That's when he saw the crack. He looked at Arthur with a panicked expression before falling through the ice and into the cold water below him.

"ALFRED!" came the collective shout of his friends, all running to the lake side. Alfred tried to swim up, but was stuck under the ice. He banged on the ice above him and tried to break free but his ankle got caught on some weeds. Arthur tried to see him, find a way to pull him up, but only one thing came to his mind…

"Guys, call an ambulance or something quickly," he said, taking off his jacket.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Francis asked.

"Getting him out."

Before anyone could stop him, Arthur dived into the water. He found Alfred quickly, seeing he was out cold and breathing water in. He swam as fast as he could down to his ankle and freed him. He swam back up and put his arm around his shoulder, bringing him up to the surface. He heard their friends sigh in relief, feel them pull them out of the water, but all he could do was focus on was Alfred. He had a cut on his right cheek from catching the ice as he fell, and he wasn't breathing. Matthew wrapped Arthur back up in his jacket, his eyes on his twin brother. Ludwig being the most capable gave him CPR, but he still wasn't waking up. Everyone was watching, nervous. Arthur knelt next to Alfred and put his hand on his cheek. After another minute, Alfred coughed up the water in his lungs, spluttering and choking slightly. Matthew put a red hoody on him when he was calmer, motioning for the other to give him some space. Alfred looked at them all, his eyes finally resting on Arthur. He saw he was soaked too and shaking. He saw tears dotted in his green eyes, so sat up and hugged him.

"You went in after me?"

"I-I c-couldn't j-just l-leave y-you…" Arthur stuttered, trying not to let the shock kick in and make him cry. He failed. Alfred pulled back from the hug and held his face carefully, looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Don't cry… I'm okay now…"

"I-idiot… s-should h-have l-listened t-to m-me!"

"I know," Alfred grinned, noticing how close his face was to Arthur's. Both boys blushed slightly, but didn't pull apart. Alfred looked back into those green eyes, glittering with tears and then kissed him softly. Arthur closed his eyes and kissed him back, gripping the red hoody tightly needing to know Alfred was still there. That he was okay. They pulled apart when they heard a cough nearby, looking around and blushing as their friends grinned at them.

"Who knew Arthur being the hero's hero would finally get them together?" Gilbert laughed.

"I did~!"

"Feli, it was rhetorical…"

Arthur and Alfred smiled, hearing the sirens of an ambulance driving to them. Arthur held Alfred close to him, sharing whatever warmth they had together. They both got checked over by the EMPs, Alfred not needing to go to the hospital.

Although Arthur still hated the cold, having Alfred with him made it less isolating.

_**http: / / cgal120 .tumblr .com / post / 6532758034 / winter-time-always-made-arthur-depressed-henotes**__** (no spaces)**_


	12. No Innocence In War

_**No Innocence In War**_

Arthur was never happy about America joining the war. He was grateful for him being there, yes. But he never in his wildest dreams would have wanted him to witness some of what he had so far. He remembered particularly one event from a day not long ago; Alfred was walking along the trenches with him, looking at all the damage that had been inflicted around them. He was staying with Arthur as he was still weak from the attack on his capital. Arthur wanted Alfred to leave him alone; he knew that he could stand against Germany alone. Although, in the back of his head, he was quite pleased that America wanted to stand by him. He was there by choice, and was very stubbornly sticking to it.

Arthur looked up at him, taking in the younger's profile in the darkness. He had always been good looking, but something seemed different about him lately. He had lost all the puppy-fat of childhood, his jaw line more defined and his neck slim. He looked down the rest of his body, the brown bomber jacket making him seem chubby. In actuality, Arthur found the tan military uniform fit Alfred perfectly; the shirt and jacket showing how slim and toned the boy had gotten. He had a healthy tan on his skin, every last aspect of his being suiting him to perfection.

Unnoticed, Arthur looked down at his own appearance. His clothes, too, fit him perfectly, but he was much shorter than Alfred was. Because of rationing, not only on food, but on the economy, he was rather skinny too. Alfred was constantly trying to get him to eat more, but Arthur stuck with his rations to be fair to his people. The British nation sighed heavily, looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked him.

"Nothing, America… Just thinking…"

"About what?"

"You don't really have the right to ask that."

Alfred looked taken aback for a moment. "Aren't we friends?"

"We are allies," Arthur said. "Friendship entails some form of liking one another."

"I like you," Alfred said bluntly. "You maybe stuffy and stuck up sometimes, but I know your nice when you want to be."

Arthur stopped and looked at him for a moment. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Uh huh," Alfred smiled. "I'd like to be your friend. You always seem so down and arguing with everyone, you could use someone to just talk to."

"It's in my nature to argue," Arthur said, smiling despite himself.

"Don't I know it," Alfred grinned, winking at him. "How many times have you throttled me in a meeting?"

Arthur looked down, blushing slightly from the wink but also that comment. "Sorry…"

"Was that an actual apology?"

"Shut it, git."

Alfred chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Now we're back to normal… But, can we be friends, England?"

"Arthur."

"Huh?"

"Friends call me Arthur," the Brit smiled.

Alfred smiled brightly at him. "Thanks, Arthur."

"Of course, Alfred."

They continued to walk along the trenches, talking all the way. However, something changed. Every noise in the surrounding area stopped, and everything stood still. Alfred looked at Arthur, noticing the Brit was just as confused as he was. Arthur looked at Alfred, a realisation settling in his stomach. Before they could do anything, guns fired loudly from the other side of the field. Bullets reigned down on them, someone throwing over a grenade pin. The heard a shout, then the grenade joined the pin. It landed behind Arthur. Alfred saw it and grabbed him, shocking the Brit. He enveloped him as he pushed them out of the way as the grenade exploded, sending debris and objects flying everywhere. Arthur's face pressed against Alfred's just, his hands clinging to the bomber jacket. He looked up at Alfred, seeing his eyes shut tightly.

"Alfred?"

Alfred did answer though, simply falling forwards onto the Brit.

"Ah!" Arthur said, holding Alfred up. "Alfred?" He looked over the American as he laid on top of him, seeing something sticking out of his back. It was a piece of wood from a grate that had been exploded. "No!" Arthur said, carefully taking Alfred to the medical area. He watched as the medics tended to him, someone coming over and tending to the large cut that was on his own arm. They pulled the wood from Alfred's back, quickly taking his jackets and shit off and exposing his torso. Arthur was fairly surprised at the sight, looking at all the lean muscle. He shook his head slightly, concentrating on the men sorting out the gash on his back. It took them a couple of hours, but Alfred was finally okay; sleeping on one of the beds. Arthur sat next to his bed and looked at him. "You're a bloody idiot, you know," he said, Alfred turning his head and opening his eyes slightly.

"Nah, I'm the hero," he chuckled softly.

Arthur cuffed his head lightly, smiling at him. "Thank you. I have no doubt that that would have ended more disastrously if you hadn't have been 'the hero'."

"Anytime, Arthur," Alfred smiled.

Now, Arthur was walking through a corridor in the meeting hall. Alfred had called an allies meeting to discuss further plans to defeat the axis after the attack the other day. He sighed to himself, sitting himself down at the table. Alfred came in just after him, followed by Francis, then Ivan, then finally Yao. The meeting went just as expected, arguments, arguments and more arguments. Arthur had encountered a problem though. As he continued to watch Alfred, he started to grow more and more attracted to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of him; taking in how his eyes kept glowing with a spark of inspiration, how expressive he was with his plans, how everything he did made Arthur warm up around the collar. Once the meeting was over, Arthur stayed sat in his seat, letting the other nations leave to prepare themselves. He kept his eyes on his papers, pretending to be busy. He just wanted to be alone for a little while, whilst he figured out what he was feeling. However, when he looked up to check if he was alone, he saw Alfred stood by the board looking at him.

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

"Wondering what's up with you."

"Nothing's wrong," Arthur said, standing and heading for the door. Alfred had other plans though. He stepped forwards, blocking the exit and grabbing Arthur's arms. The Brit yelled in shock as he was pressed against the wall, looking up at Alfred. "Alfred?"

"Why will you never tell me what's wrong?" Alfred said.

"I…"

"You never seem to trust me with anything," Alfred said. "Do you still see me as a little kid? Do you think that I honestly can not be trusted with stuff like this? That I can't understand? I've grown up, Arthur! I'm not a child. I have seen other parts of the world before. I may be dense, and often think that the world is small to the point of one continent, but I do have a wider perspective of things than you seem to think I do!"

Arthur looked at him for a moment, before flipping them and pinning Alfred to the wall. "You're right," he said. "You're not a child anymore. You have seen more than I would have thought you have, gotten a wider perspective of things. But, I highly doubt that you have experience some of the things that I have."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, not liking this situation now.

"I've had a ling life," Arthur said. "I've witnessed many invasions of my land, and been apart of invasions of other lands."

There was a long pause in which Alfred watched Arthur try to figure out his next sentence carefully.

"Alfred…" he said carefully. "What I am saying is… You are still a virgin?"

Alfred blinked, blushing slightly as he nodded.

"I thought so," Arthur said. He managed to pull them onto the ground, still pinning Alfred to the wall. He took off Alfred's glasses, using that hand to pin Alfred's the wall. The other hand was pinned to the floor.

"Arthur! What are you doing?"

"Nothing you won't like."

Alfred struggled slightly, but stopped when Arthur kissed him. Tentatively, he kissed him back. Arthur was pleased by this, kissing him deeper. He licked his bottom lip, feeling Alfred nervously open his mouth. Whilst they kissed, Arthur started to strip them, exposing them to each other. Alfred pulled back to breath, looking at Arthur's naked body as the Brit stared at his. The Brit was a tad surprised by the size of Alfred's member, deciding then and there that he wanted it inside of him. He slipped down Alfred's body until he was eye level with it. Alfred watched him, gasping as Arthur took him into his mouth. He started to pant and groan, feeling himself get nibbled gently, the Brit sucking on him and licking. Arthur pulled away, smiling at Alfred who continued to watch as Arthur began to prepare himself. The American held his hips as the Brit straddled him. He helped lower him onto his member. Arthur gasped and closed his eyes, putting his hands onto Alfred's shoulders to support himself; the American's glasses on the floor with his clothes. He opened his eyes and looked at Alfred, the American looking straight back at him. The situation hit them both instantly, pulling each other close and kissing passionately as Arthur started to ride him.

_I'm fucking Alfred_… the Brit thought. _No… I'm making love with Alfred_…

Alfred moved his hips in time with Arthur, knowing that if he angled just right-

"AH! Alfred~!"

They both started to speed up, panting and groaning each other's names. Eventually, the both climaxed; both finding it kind of special that it happened at the same time. They panted, Arthur flopping down onto Alfred who held him softly.

"I guess we're more than just friends," he said softly.

"It would appear so," Arthur smiled, nuzzling his neck.

While the boys got sorted, neither noticed as Canada passed out and fell off of his chair in shock, Kumajiro tapping his face in confusion.

**Requested by** PhantomDarkFanGirl2011.

http:/ / cgal120 .tumblr .com/ post/ 7456832501/ arthur-was-never-happy-about-america-joining-the#notes


	13. Beside the Sea  Part Two

_**Beside the Sea - Part Two**_

For the rest of the day, Alfred walked around on the pier was Arthur; both smiling like school girls. They walked into the arcade where their friends were, unsure how they would react to their news. They walked over to their friends cautiously, smiling at them in a way that wouldn't alert them to anything different.

"You two are together, aren't you?" Francis said.

"What?" they both said.

"Dude, it is completely obvious," Gilbert said.

"How?" Alfred asked.

"You're practically holding hands," Antonio said.

Arthur didn't know whether or not to shift away, but Alfred merely smiled and held his hand. Arthur looked at their hands, blushing slightly but liking the contact.

"So who said what to who?" Feliciano smiled, bouncing over with Ludwig.

"I guess it was both of us…" Arthur said.

"I told him I was gay… and gave a hypothetical-"

"You know a big word?"

"Let me finish! I gave a hypothetical question about what would he do if he was the one I liked."

"And I said kiss me…"

Smirks grew on their friends faces, then the clapped them on the shoulders and congratulated them on finally admitting to themselves that they liked each other.

"We knew this trip would be the one to do it!" Gilbert grinned.

"So, you're not going to hit us…?" Alfred asked.

"Hit you? Why would I hit you? I've been dating Mattie for months."

"MATT?"

The Canadian in the background turned a shade of red that matched the hoody he was carrying around with him. It soon turned out that most of their friends had been dating each other for weeks or months and had been betting on when the American and the Briton would finally admit to each other that they liked each other. Alfred wasn't too keen that Matthew had been hiding it from him, his brother knowing full well that he would have needed his support. But, he couldn't stay mad when he saw that Matthew was as happy with Gilbert as he was with Arthur.

The group split off to carry on looking around the arcade, playing on some of the video games and taking pictures as they went along. Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur out of sight of everyone, the Brit smiling up at him.

"That went well," he grinned.

"It did!" Alfred smiled.

Arthur reached up and pulled Alfred down for a quick kiss, the younger by eagerly kissing him back. They smiled against it, pulling back and resting their foreheads together.

"I'm really enjoying this trip," Alfred said.

"For once."

Nearing the end of the trip, the group were allowed to wander around the shopping streets. The two boys spotted their friend Kiku outside a Manga store with Heracles, smiling as the taller of the two found some fake cat ears on a headband and put them on Kiku's head. The Japanese boy was startled for a moment, but then smiled at the Greek. They spotted many people as they walked around. At one point, Alfred dragged Arthur to a small shop that held many different sweets from across the globe. This annoyed Arthur slightly, but he got his own back by dragging him to a bright yellow shop with a large guitar on it.

The group walked back to the train station mid afternoon, everyone rushing onto the platform to get on to the train. There was a moment of confusion when people didn't know whether it was their train or not, but after confirmation they got on and took their seats.

Arthur and Alfred sat together on blue seat by a window. It was getting dark outside as they sped along the tracks on their way back to London, and the sight (and the sugar leaving his system) made Alfred sleepy. Arthur smiled at his boyfriend and held his hand. Alfred smiled back, resting the back of his hand on Arthur's thigh.

"Go to sleep, Love," Arthur smiled. "If you're that tired."

Alfred shook his head. "Not-" yawn "-sleepy…"

"I think you are," Arthur smiled, kissing his temple.

"Not…"

"Why won't you go to sleep?"

"Don't… want to… leave you… alone…"

Arthur smiled more softly. "I won't be on my own. I have you with me still."

"You sure?"

"Completely."

Alfred nodded and rest his head on Arthur's shoulder, falling asleep in an instant. Arthur smiled and rest his own head on the American's, dozing off too. As they slept hand in hand, both thought in their sleep that that was the best school trip they had ever had.

http:/ / cgal120 .tumblr .com/ post/ 7529166535/ part-one-this-one-will-make-more-sense-if-youve


	14. Love You To Death

_**Love You to Death**_

Pleasure. Unbelievable pleasure. All Arthur Kirkland could feel was immense pleasure. His pale skin rubbed against the bare tanned skin of his lover, the pair moving rhythmical on the bed. He gasped and moaned as large, calloused hands caressed his body; his lover's member moving in and out of him, colliding with his nerves and sending shockwaves through his entire body. Nothing could ruin this moment, this pure amazing moment. It was so utterly cliché, yet neither cared.

"Alfred…" Arthur gasped, clutching at the skin on the American's back. Alfred Jones kissed his neck, his face, any bit of skin within his reach as he continued to move with his lover. He moaned the British man's name, their sweat mixing together as they slowly became one with one another. Soon, both their visions were clouded by white; climaxing with an elated feeling as though they were floating high in the clouds.

"I love you," Alfred whispered, kissing Arthur's bruised lips and holding him close.

"I love you too, Alfred," Arthur replied, kissing his neck. Neither knew why but that evening, having not seen each other in a while, they just wanted more and more. It was as though they were an aphrodisiac to one another. "More Al… I want more of you…"

"And I you…" Alfred replied, kissing and nipping behind Arthur's left ear. It was an extremely sensitive spot on Arthur's body, the man moaning loudly and hardening once more. Alfred continued, pulling out of Arthur and swapping their positions. "Your turn…"

Arthur smiled and started to kiss down Alfred's neck, nipping and sucking on the skin. Alfred stroked him softly, but both jumped as Arthur's phone began to ring in his trousers across the room.

"Ignore it," Alfred said, continuing to stroke. Arthur moaned and more than anything wanted to continue, but he recognised the ring tone and pulled back.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said. "It's my work. I have to take it."

"Fine…"

Arthur kissed him chastely and then got off of his bed and walked over to wear he had discarded his trousers. He picked up his phone and answered it after taking a deep breath.

"Yes, Lovino?"

"Arthur, we have a new task for you."

"No," Arthur said.

"I think you'll find that this is nonnegotiable," replied the Italian.

"Fine…"

"Meet me in the usual place. This one more task and your debt is paid."

"Of course," Arthur said. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone and then turned back to Alfred who was sat on the bed watching him. He smiled apologetically and picked up his clothes. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I have to do a task for work quickly, but I'll be back as soon as I can and we can continue?"

"Okay," Alfred smiled. "It's kind of dark though, so be careful."

"I always am," Arthur smiled, putting his clothes on. He walked back over to the bed and kissed him again, then walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen and grabbed his car keys. He walked out of his small London apartment and down the stairs, out into the car park towards his small dark blue car. He got inside and drove for roughly half an hour before stopping by Tower Bridge. Leaning on a fence by the Thames was Lovino Vargas. Arthur parked his car and walked over to him, noticing two men hiding in the shadows nearby. Naturally.

"Vargas." The Italian turned and looked Arthur up and down.

"Ah, so you did decide to make it," he said. He put his hand into his jacket, Arthur tensing slightly on instinct. However, Lovino pulled out a large brown envelope and handed it to him. "You know, this is you last task. After this is complete, you are completely free of debt and we will not darken your doorstep again. But, you know how Ivan can be… It's not going to be an easy task."

"Do you know who it is?" Arthur asked, slowly opening the envelope.

"No."

Arthur sighed at the Italian's bluntness, but proceeded to pull out the paper work on his case. He froze completely when he saw a photograph of his lover staring at him.

_Alfred F Jones: 19 years old, student, son of American politician Alfred Jones Sr._

Arthur looked up at Lovino, seeing the Italian looking at him uncharacteristically sympathetic.

"It's that Alfred, isn't it?" Lovino asked.

"It is…" Arthur said. "That bastard… That fucking bastard! Of everyone he could have picked, he had to pick the one person that means the most to me…"

Lovino watched him solemnly. "I'm sorry… But you have to or he'll kill you…"

"I know…" Arthur sighed. "I know I have to kill him…"

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

The drive back to Arthur's home was a quiet, painful one. Arthur was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. His breathing was erratic, as he had no idea what he was going to do. Alfred had no idea of what Arthur's job was, and would most likely hate him if he did bottle out. But, Arthur didn't know if he could live with himself if he did kill him. He loved seeing the boy's shiny blue eyes and energetic attitude and… God, he loved his smile… That smile that he may never see again… Arthur started to shake as he parked outside his apartment, his entire being seeming to go into an out-of-body moment as he ascended the stairs and unlocked his door.

"Arthur, is that you?" came Alfred's smooth voice from the bedroom.

"Y-yeah… It's me," Arthur said. "S-stay in there, I'll be in in a moment."

"Okay…"

Arthur's hands shook as he put his car keys on the kitchen side, watching as his right hand reached out for a long shiny knife in a wooden holder nearby. He hid it behind him as he walked back to the bedroom, opening the door slowly and seeing Alfred laying under the covers. The American turned and smiled at him, sitting up so his muscled chest was revealed. He looked angelic and amazing and… Oh, Arthur couldn't bare to do it. He never wanted to see him pained or scared. Tears welled in his eyes and he dropped the knife out of sight, falling to his knees and sobbing into his hands. Alfred hurried out of bed and pulled Arthur onto it, holding him against his chest as he sobbed; smoothing his hair and attempting to sooth him.

"Arthur… Arthur, what's wrong?"

"E-everything…" Arthur sobbed. "I'm s-sorry… So, so sorry…"

"What's going on?"

"My j-job… I… I'm a hired gun… Alfred… I… I was in a bad way… So heavily in debt… B-but then I met I-Ivan… H-He said he could help me… H-He paid off my debts… B-But I had to do a s-service for h-him… I had to k-kill p-people… 10 people…"

Alfred listened in a stunned silence. But, it soon grew too much. "Y-you killed people?"

"I-Indirectly…" Arthur said. "I… I set up accidents… But, I-Ivan agreed that it worked… So counted them…"

"You've put 10 people in fatal accidents…"

"9..."

"But you said-"

"I have to kill 10 people, but I have only killed 9... I received my final target this evening…"

"Who?"

Arthur looked up at him and sobbed more. "Y-you… It's you! But I can't! I love you far too much to do that to you! I'm so, so sorry! I know you must hate me, and I assure that it's nothing like I hate myself… I will not kill you…"

"What happens if you don't kill me?"

"Ivan kills me."

Alfred stared at him for a moment. His boyfriend; the man he loved more than anything in the world had killed people, and yet here he was, sobbing into his chest and refusing to kill _him_. He would rather be killed himself than let Alfred die. It was horrible, yet Alfred found that it didn't change his perspective of Arthur. He wanted him, and he knew one way he could be safe.

"Arthur…" he said softly, wiping his eyes. "Come with me to America. We'll go there and live in secret. You'll never see Ivan again. Never have to do that again. We can live together in America; my Dad can help set everything up."

"Y-you don't hate me?"

"No. No, I don't hate you."

"I do…"

"Arthur, listen to me… They'll be watching right? So, if we pack up and flee now… we can get to America in no time, and my Dad can help us. Everything will be fine."

"Okay…"

The pair got off of the bed, grabbing bags and clothes, Alfred dressing as Arthur collected everything he would need. Alfred, who had recently moved in with Arthur, got his stuff together and the pair hurried down the stairs and to the car.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

They got to the airport in next to no time, buying their tickets and going through all of the check in regimes. They just had to wait until they were allowed on the plane.

Arthur took a seat, breathing heavily and his nerves shot. Alfred sat next to him and held his hand. They were silent, staring at the bored with the times on it, and waiting for their flight to come in. It was scary, knowing that they were probably being hunted at that moment. Arthur sighed and rest his head on Alfred's shoulder, looking anywhere except for the board. He felt Alfred rest his head on his, smiling slightly and watching as people walked through the area.

But then he saw a pair of violet eyes staring at him.

"Alfred…" he said.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we've been found…"

Alfred looked in the direction Arthur was, spotting a tall man with platinum hair and violet eyes.

"Is that…?"

"Ivan…"

Arthur stood and pulled Alfred up with him, just as the ominous new man pulled out a gun. Everything happened quickly. A gun sounded, people screamed and someone yelled in pain.

Arthur laid on the floor, his leg bleeding. He put pressure on the wounds, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked, looking at his legs. "Fuck… We need to get you to First Aid or the hospital…"

"First Aid," Arthur said. "It's just a graze…"

"It's bleeding."

"Alfred!"

Alfred sighed and called through the panic to a medic, a group coming over and helping Arthur. After a while, he was stitched and bandaged. They were questioned and eventually allowed on the next flight to America.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Four months later…

Arthur sat on the front porch of his new home, looking up at the clear blue sky. Things were finally normal, finally peaceful. He was waiting for Alfred to get back from college, his course having finished 15 minutes prior. Sure enough, Alfred came running up the street with a large grin on his face; going to the extent of jumping over the gate to get to Arthur. The Brit chuckled, smiling as Alfred knelt in front of him and kissed him.

"How was class?"

"Good," Alfred grinned. "Professor Gates says I should be getting an A+ for the essay."

"That's brilliant!" Arthur smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

For the last four months, the pair had been living a whole new life; Alfred's father helping them get places of work, home and education. Not a single member of that gang had tried to find them, and that's how it was going to stay.

_**Requested by: **_ nexanda


End file.
